SkyWings
' SkyWings' are red and orange colored dragons that were under the previous rule of Queen Scarlet. They are currently under the leadership of Queen Ruby, Scarlet's firstborn daughter, as Scarlet has been captured and held in Burn's Stronghold. They are allied with Burn and the MudWings in the great war. It is currently unknown if her eldest daughter, Ruby, will uphold the alliance with Burn and the MudWings or not. However,' (SPOILERS)' Queen Scarlet is confirmed to still be alive. But she is in captivity by Burn. Description SkyWings range in color from orange to red-gold and have red, yellow, amber, orange, or (rarely) blue eyes. They have a small agile body and enormous wings which make them excellent fliers. In addition, they can breathe fire at any given time. SkyWings are typically short tempered and irritable (like Kestrel). Click here for a list of SkyWings. Abilities SkyWings are well-known for their superior fighting skills. They are also fantastic fliers due to their enormous wings, and are capable of breathing large amounts of fire. In rare cases, a dragonet can be born with too much fire. Usually the mother will drop the dragonet over a cliff to kill it. (This may or may not be true, since for Peril's whole life, Scarlet lied to her about many, many things.) They possess so much fire that smoke literally pours off of their scales and out of their nostrils. Everything they touch burns, which makes them virtually invulnerable to any attack by any dragon, but also curses them by making them unable to have any physical contact with any living being. Therefore, they are often shunned and alone. They are characterized by blue eyes, copper scales and golden streaks in their scales. These kinds of SkyWings have fire that is actually hotter than regular fire; just by touching they can burn through fireproof metal. In The Dragonet Prophecy, they are required to eat black rocks, or else, as suggested by Peril but discouraged by Kestrel, they could get extremely sick. However, Kestrel is correct; Peril only got sick because of poison in her food from Queen Scarlet. When a dragonet is born with too much fire, they will usually have a twin with too little fire. This twin is often killed along with their sibling. Society SkyWing culture is built mainly on warfare and power. SkyWings value excitement and often times gore, as shown with the SkyWing Arena. But they still keep in mind justice and honor, as with the Champion's Shield. Peril used the Champion's Shield to defend her mother, Kestrel. Many themes from the SkyWing Arena are based off the Roman Colosseum. The tribe is currently in a civil war over the queens; in The Lost Heir, SeaWing guards on patrol reported that they had seen a group of SkyWings fighting each other, some shouting for Queen Ruby and others replying that Queen Scarlet still lived. Arena The SkyWing Arena is a fighting arena where prisoners of Queen Scarlet fight to the death. The Dragonets of Destiny have been forced to fight here before in The Dragonet Prophecy. After a certain number of victories, the prisoner is required to fight Peril. Usually they will be defeated, which means that once a prisoner is captured by Scarlet, they can't escape without dying. Although the dragonets do destiny were able to escape. Gallery Skywings.png SkyWing.jpg Peril.png Queen of Sky.png Skywing_at_Sunset_by_Dragonmistral.jpg Skywing and Scavengers_by_Remy_cake.png|SkyWing and Scavengers Scan0004.jpg|A SkyWing drawn by Olympia-the-Skywing SkyWing.png Queen scarlet by frostbitecreature-d67m01v.png Photo on 2013-06-12 at 19.27.jpg|My SkyWing Ember SkyWing coloured.png|A typical SkyWing. Coloured by myself -Fire- icon.png|A Skywing dragon, created by myself in Paint Tool Sai flare_s_ref_by_echoflight_spaz-d5w4dyi.jpg skywing_card__1_7__by_purrpurr101-d6fau7s.png Photo on 10-1-13 at 5.21 PM copy.png|Peril origami. Made by KittyPerilFox. DO NOT STEAL! skywingred.png|Skywing: RED Click here for a list of Skywings. Category:Tribes of Dragons Category:SkyWing History Category:SkyWings